The stress on hair is increasing constantly. The reasons for this are many. On the one hand, fashion trends are short-lived and require constant hairstyle changes, and on the other hand a repeated dyeing or a repeated use of permanent waving are a strain on hair. Not least, environmental burdens generally signify a stress for hair. These stresses lead to a need for care products that regenerate hair or in which the hair also merely appears to be nourished or feels nourished. The latter increases the sense of wellbeing of the user.
High requirements are placed on the known active substances or active substance combinations. A continuously increasing requirement profile is created since not only are requirements in respect of the nourishment of the hair to be satisfied, but the satisfaction of further requirements is also expected.
User expectation is focused on hairstyle hold for example. Here, all of the hair should remain in an advantageous form. If the keratin fibres are human hair, reference is also made to a strong hairstyle hold or a high degree of hold of the cosmetic agent. Cosmetic compositions that comprise polymers are often used for a strong hairstyle hold and are adsorbed onto the hair and give it a hold of this kind. When a strong hairstyle hold is required, such cosmetic compositions are used by being applied to the hair for temporary re-shaping and left there. Reference is therefore also made to what are known as “leave-in” treatments or compositions.
There is also a need, however for cosmetic agents that merely simplify the styling, that is to say a desired shaping. With use of such agents, substances from the cosmetic agents remain on the surface of the hair once the hair has been rinsed and facilitate the shaping, but in this case for example during hair drying, which is performed subsequently to the hair treatment with the cosmetic agent. In the case of cosmetic agents with which a treatment is performed which is followed subsequently by a rinsing out with water, reference is also made to “rinse off” compositions.
The choice of active substance combinations and compositions in cosmetic agents is also dependent on the hair type, i.e. on whether the user has fine, dry or stressed hair. The development of active substance combinations and compositions is also dependent on whether they are intended for use on curly or smooth hair. Particularly in the case of curly hair, there is a need for improvements in respect of nourishment and hold.
The problem forming the basis of the present disclosure lies in providing a cosmetic agent having a nourishing and at the same time holding effect. In particular, the hairstyle hold in the case of curly hair is to be improved.